Supposedly My Enemy
by FearlessAngel269
Summary: Since birth they have hated each other not from something they have done to one another but for what their families have dine for centuries. Will the Malfoy's and Weasley's finally be able to end their hatred with love in it's place? SM/RW possible slash.
1. Chapter 1: Lightning Strike

It was a chilly winter dat at Hogwarts and all of the students and most of the staff were excitedly looking forward to the winter snow.

Rosie Weasley was walking onto the Quidditch field and took a deep breath, since she was having a persistant problem with one Slytherin she had been more stressed out, but being on the feild made her feel at peace and happy.

Slowly she made her way up the Gryffindor bleachers and sat in the very front row looking out onto the view infront of her.

The wind blew her red hair arounf her shoulder, however, it wasn't as hot red as her fathers. The cool breeze made a blush appear on her cheeks making her little frekles more noticible. Under her heavy cloak she wore a long turtleneck sweater that was red and the sleeves billowed out around her hands.

As she sat there she thought to write her parents a letter so they wouldn't get worried and bug her with more and more owls. She shook her head remembering her first year when she recieved an owl everyday from her father. Pulling out a Quill and a piece of parchment she slowly began to scribe on the bench.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am enjoying my classes very much except for potions as usual. Well I don't totally dislike it but has he always been so depressed and mean? Well anyhow I found out I will be the Seeker this year on the team! Though I think you wouldn't be surprised. _

Rosie then remembered what happened in potions the day before when James messed up on a potion and it made an explosion sending all the contents in the couldron into the face of Proffesor Snape. Upon remembering the look on his face and James' she laughed loudly not being able to contain it anymore.

When she finally was able to catch her breath and see clearly she started to write it down so she could have them hear something new, when she heard someone on the field.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" said the Blonde Slytherin

Rosie looked up frowning at the boy infront of her that she hated above anything, Scorpious Malfoy.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted at still starring daggers at him.

"And anyway, what in merlins name does it matter to you, little gerbal."

She smirked at the name she just called him, she had the urge to laugh but decided not to. Although she couldn't think of a good name for him since his Dad's nickname was Feret, according to her mum and dad, and with the reasoning that most rodents were pests she kept it that way.

Scorpious was now steaming mad but held his composure looking at her with his grey eyes into her dark brown to see how much he could irk her.

"Well there is the though you are a spy for your team but alas you have proven that like your brainless father, you can't keep your mouth shut long enough"

With a smirk upon his face and his team mates laughing he thought that he did good enough.  
He didn't know she was more like her mother when it came to a temper.

She snapped when she heard him insult her father, 'who in the bloody hell does he think he is?' she said to herself trying to calm down but that didnt help her at all. She turned her head and looked him pointing her finger at him to prove her point.

"Don't you ever, ever say anything bad about my father again!"

"All I did was tell the truth little weasel." He said smugly as he and his team mates took off laughing.

Rosie looked back at her parchment rubbing her temples to make the head ache go away, but it was more difficult when it was about her dad. She would always defend him whether it was the truth or not but it was true that her dad was a loud mouth and because of living with him since birth she came to terms with it.

'Now where was I?' she thought looking at the parchment. 'Right James' and started to write again.

Signing the letter when she ws finished she folded it and placed it in an envelope, placing it in her pocket to take to the owlery later. Suddenly it started to rain 'Where did that come from?' She said to herself.

Grabbing her bag after placing everything inside she looked out onto the fields seeing only one figure floating around. Her vision was blirred due to the sun setting and the grey clouds filling the sky.

Out of nowhere a bright flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder, this allowed her in moments to see Scorious holding onto his broom for dear life it looked like as he hit the ground head first.

Waiting to hear the curses and yellings to come from the Slytherin she got nervous and after what seemed like decades she still heard nothing and bolted down the stairs dropping her stuff at the landing as she ran onto the field.

Sprinting now as she got closer she unclipped her cloak and threw it over him, so he could stay dry.

Unconcious and blood running down his face she thought to scream for help but knew everyone was inside the warm and toasty castle.

Pulling out her wand she pointed it to the wound casting a simple healing charm which seemed to do the trick. However, he still didn't move and she saw his chest rise and drop slowly making her almost hysterical with the thought that he could die and she not being able to help him.

Rosie ran her hand across his cheek to see if he was cold, but he wasn't cold he was absolutely freezing and knew he had to get inside soon.

She started shaking his shoulders trying to rouse him so she could see if he would be able to walk and also in case of a concusion he needed to be awake.

"Malfoy, Malfoy wake up!" She cried pleadingly.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality Needs Checking

**Forgot to put this in Chapter 1. This is my first FanFic so reviews are lovely and needed desperately.**

**Thank You!**

Chapter 2: Reality Needs Checking

When he saw the Weasley girl laughing and blushing in the stands he almost wanted to smile, he hadn't minded her being there at all. She actually looked nice and happy today, then wondering how many people told her that he put it out of his head.

Then he remembered what a girl in the Slytherin Common Room said to him as he walked through in his uniform. It was just the traditional looking uniform of black, white, and green. Although he had to admit the breaches he wore did hug closely to his legs, which he did so on purpose, and got his result from the looks from the ladies and told by a girl in the Great Hall it brought out his eyes.

Still thinking about all of the girls, Scorpious hadn't known that he was going towards the little Gryffindor or what was possesing him to do so, but when he realized he was infront of her he knew he had to do something. In other words he had to keep up the 'My father hates yours so we have to hate eachother' act which he hated.

He never wanted to be mean to her or piss her off but knew it was better for the both of them to not like eachother and it seemed to have worked. He smiled realizing he was happily alone again except for the girl.

He likes to ride his broom it was really relaxing but couldn't help looking over at the little Gryffindor who he couldn't help but find adorable and sweet when he wasn't around.

Scorpious suddenly jumped at the sight of the lightning and felt his hand slip on his broom making him hit his head. Feeling the pain he also felt helpless for he couldn't do anything to stop himself from collapsing to the ground.

The last thought he had was about Rose, hoping that she hadn't seen him fall and wouldn't come looking for him in total embarassment.

XXX

He woke up a few hours later in one of the Quidditch bleachers all confused not knowing how he got there. Feeling like he was about to spew he closed his eyes but noticed the feeling that someone was there with him.

Fingers brushing across his cheek was the only thing that was keeping him from going under or over. The hands were soft as silk and ran up and down his face making him smile.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes in disbelief to look upon a beautiful girl who's hair was all wet but she looked good that way. Her cheeks were flushed making her look so cute but even though he wanted to not one word would come out of his mouth.

Finally Rose spoke softly, "Scorpious you alright?"

Placing the back of her hand on his temple to repeatedly check his temperture she noticed how he seemed to lean into her touch. 'This is odd' she thought to herself.

"Can you hear me?"

The barely concious blonde nodded smiling a little, to make sure that she understood he slowly grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly letting her finally be able to take a breath.

"Thats a relief I saw it happen I honestly thought you were dead."

She said as if she was on the verge of tears afraid that it would be her fault if she hadn't gotten there fast enough to help him, then when a frown appeared on the Slytherins face it didn't make here feel better.

Finally able to speak he said softly, "Im okay I was just honestly hoping nobody had seen me fall is all."

Rose down at him smiling liking how he looked better than before. However, she was curious as to the reason he was being nice to her, did he have amnesia.

Holding up his hand he ran it across her cheeks making her smile as he did the same and giggled when a slight blush came across his cheeks.

"I think there is something the matter with you, because you havn't made a snotty comment or anything to me?"

She looked at him puzzled as he laughed gripping his head. "I thought it would be polite because you saved me from the cold, and to let you know I have a heart im not always pure evil."

This was now her time to laugh, "You not pure evil, your kidding me right?"

"No im not, there are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

"Well im not sure I would rather find out. You might threaten me with it."

Snikering he tried to sit up but only saw everything go black and felt the soft hands of the little Gryffindor on the back of his head lowering him to the floor softly. He wasn't passed out but could see the horrified look on her face and knew all he wanted to do was make all of that pain go away.

Rose got up grabbing her things and with a grab of his uniform and a flick of her wand they were apparated into the infirmary where he was immediately looked at. Unfortunately, because she was having a slight fever she was forced to stay as well to keep on watch.

"I hope I wasn't too late to bring you back, your dad might kill me" she said jokingly as she softly fell asleep.

_Reviews are lovely! Not all of my stories will be like this one and updated so fast._

_Please Review! Also want to thank the people who have favorited!_


	3. Chapter 3: Advantages

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all who have favorited my story so far it really does mean a lot. This is my first story so I know the chapters are short and im sorry im trying to get my footing.**

**Please Review and give me feedback! 3**

**I own none of these characters.**

**Chapter 3: Advantages**

Rose woke up early in the morning smiling as she looked over to see Scorpious laying there asleep almost peacefully in a way.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to check on her. She had told Rose one day that she wanted to retire but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You don't have a fever anymore, but you look totally exhausted deary."

The medi-witch said concerned wondering what could be making it where she wasn't sleeping like normal.

Rose after a minute of thinking she finally said softly, in order to avoid waking the blonde in the bed next to hers.

"I have been having nightmares and also completely stressed out from all of the school work I have."

The older witch smiled down at her and reached to fluff her pillow and pushed the little Gryffindors shoulders down so that she was flat on the bed.

"Well then go back to sleep sweety, everyone has to have a day extra off even me."

Rose laid down on her side and graciously took the advantage the Madam was giving her. Pulling the blanket closer to her face she glanced up and saw her annoying little Gerbal. she wondered if he was okay since she hadnt thought to ask. 'I cant like him he's a Malfoy for Merlins sake, not to mention what would happen if Dad found out.'

She had to stop the feelings that had popped up in her head once she got him into the stands he looked so peaceful and not as vile as she thought he was. What had made her run her hand across his cheek? This was all so confusing to her mind told her that she liked it and thought his skin was so soft.

Taking a deep breath trying to relax she moved the pillow and closed her eyes knowing this had to stop now or else it could be bad, but she would wait til after she got some sleep to think of a plan. "Oh Merlin I am like my dad!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XXXXX`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 11 O' Clock when he woke up from what he thought was an eternity of sleep, he had the feeling of being hit back and forth between two Whomping Willows. Slowly Scorpious reached up and put a hand on his head wincing as he did so.

Looking around most of it was absolutely blurry for the sunlight was being shined in his eyes fro mthe windows. The thing he could see most clearly actually wasn't a _thing_ at all, it was the little brunette that had the cutest little freckles and a fluffy white blanket wrapped around her.

No matter what his father could ever say, Rose had to be the most adorable little Weasel he had ever laid eyes on, and that even included her cousin Lily.

'She saved my life' he remembered clearly guessing she had levitated him to the stands, remembering the feeling of her hands on his face made a red tint show upon his cheeks.

'Do I thank her? Get her a card?' her wondered how to go around thanking her but also what was going to happen between them now. 'Whoa wait a minute I can't like her, oh Merlin'. He knew this was bad if his Father found out then honestly they both would be in a lot of trouble, he could use the fact that she did save his life so he could be trying to repay her. 'This isn't good'

Suddenly he looked over after hearing this rustling of a blanket to see the girl in his mind staring at him intently.

Finally he had to break the silence, "Sleep well Weasel?" he said smiling at her.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at him scrutinizingly but a small smile did manage across her face.

"I'm glad that your still the same as always, annyoing." Stretching out she looked up and sighed , her body feeling rejuvinated and energized. Finally looking back over at Scorpious with a smirk on her face she said honestly.

"I slept really well thank you, got a lot of needed rest."

He looked over at her questioningly his grey eyes to see if she had looked different, which she did, totally awake and full of energy. "Why are you here though? Not meaning in anyway offensive."

Running her fingers through her hair she sat up in her bed and faced him. "I had a fever last night."

Scorpious suddenly had this concerned and depressed expression upon his face. He was blaming himself because this cute and sweet girl had gotten sick helping him.

Noticing this Rose put her hand out to get his attention, and smiled at him. "Im alright though Madam Pomfrey only had me stay for observation it was nothing too serious, I could have left this morning but I was tired."

His worry about her lessened at the hearing of that glad that she was alright. 'What is going on with me?' he asked himself.

"I know what Im about to say is gonna be a shock to you but don't freak out okay?" He said with a smirk across his face.

Rose nodded her head agreeing to do as he said, she was terribly curious.

He blushed and looked at her as little as possible saying softly so nobody could hear, "I want to thank you for helping me."

Her jaw fell off her face, or so it felt like. He was right about one thing it shocked her more than the lightning did because she had never heard 'thank you' ever come out of that boys mouth.

"Well your welcome Gerbal, couldn't leave you out there now could I?" she felt bad for the way it came out she wasn't trying to be a total tart but she knew this was getting too close for comfort.

Scorpious looked at her not as much upset as more empathetic, he knew that she was only trying to get out of the situation and back to how it used to be between them. He had a plan for this and sighed before looking at her seriously.

"You do know that you saved my life correct? I now need to repay you back, consider it paying off a debt. How would you like to go around this?"

She looked at him a little confused and shook her head to protest.

"Look Weasel, if I don't pay you back then it will be on my councious so just tell me how to help you in any way and ill do it!" Scorpious never wanted to yell at her but he knew it set her off which it almost did.

"I don't need any help so consider it repaid." she layed back down and stared up at the ceiling. Not wanting to admit it but she wanted to get to know him more because the fact that she didn't know so much about him bothered her 'Merlin im like Mum to, well thats not a bad thing.'

"You said that you were piled up with work, I could help you out with that.." he was now feeling desperate knowing that he could still get into trouble for not repaying her.

Shaking her head she stared at him and put her finger to her lips, "I lied in order to get some sleep don't say it out loud." Looking around she hoped that nobody had heard him.

'Advantage me' he told himself and looked right at her smiling "So you lied huh? Would you let me help you study for a class if that meant I wouldn't get louder?" his voice slowly raising his voice.

Rose looked terrified now she wasn't scared of her dad it was the fury of her Mum. Feeling defeat she nodded slowly about to blow her top, "Yes if you shut the bloody hell up.."

"Mouthy little Weasel arn't you." shocked he just leaned back in triumph and remembered that from her mentioning she had only been here one night decided to set a day and time.

"I will see you in the Library at 10 in the morning tomorrow if I get out of here today. "

She was all red in the face and starring daggers at him rolled onto her side and realized finally she was able to get her advantage and make him suffer her wrath.

"Oh Im so excited, you have no idea." she smirked and started her planning.

_**Review Please! Do it Fearlessly! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Say That Again

_**Sorry that I havn't reposted recently I have had a lot of family issues going on and havn't had the chance. In this chapter it might get a little odd at the end and im not sure how to continue it after that but ill work on it. **_

_**Has strong language.**_

_**Thank You Guys!**_

Looking up at the ceiling Scorpios was pondering whether he was doing the right thing or not by attempting to get closer to Rose.

Sighing and casting _Tempus_ he realized it we 9 O'clock and it was time to get ready to meet her at the library.

Getting up he went and took a quick shower to wash up. Looking at his trunk he pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a green button up shirt. Gazing at himself in the mirror he smiled at himself loving how the training for the seeker position on his Quidditch team had defined his body well.

Laying on his bed he sighed and thought about the beautiful Rose that he had the priveledge to see when she was oblivious to the rest of the world. She had been in his dreams the night before and was only in the appearance of the girl he saw the day before. Waking up with he hair all curly and quite sexy he must add.

'Wait what the hell..?' He thought to himself, 'When did this happen to me?' Scorpious was getting soft he could see it and since she was in his dreams wasn't making it any better. The urge to just hug her close and never let go was getting stronger.

Shaking his head to get all of those thoughts out of his head the blonde stood up and headed for the door out to the common room. Seeing Marcus Zabini looking a little upset he sat next tot him and frowned.

"You alright Marcus?"

The brunnet looked at him and frowned "No"

"Whats the matter?"

"Well I have to break up with the person im with because I like someone else"

The blonde looked at him a little puzzled, "Why end it, is this person being bad to you or something?"

Marcus started to get angry and refused to look at him "Dont ask so many damn questions Scorpious.."

Realizing he was going to be late Scorpious patted his friend on the back and headed out the common room almost running for the library.

~~~XX~~~

Tapping her foot on the floor, Rose casted _tempus_ and sighed, 'why is he so late?'

Fixing her black skirt she sat upright in the chair wearing a white button down shirt with a red and yellow tie along with a pair of high heel black shoes.

Putting down her Quill and sighing again she rubbed her temples. After a few moments later she opened her book and scribbled down more notes again .

"Sorry Im late, lost track of time" Honestly to tell the truth he had been hiding around book cases and trying to figure out the best way to start the day off with her.

"What can I help you with today Weasel?"

Frowning she pushed a copy of _History of Magic Volume 3_ infront of him and giggled, "Today my dear Gerbal, I need you to take notes from pages 629 to 631"

The blonde rolled his eyes and pushed the book back to her.

"Come on you have to have something else."

Smirking she put her hand on the book and looked up at him, "You could just leave then."

Yanking the book back from her, "I guess ill get started then" Scorpious frowned and pulled out some parchment. Suddenly looking up he realized she had one the battle/

'I am all powerful!' Rose told herself in her head proudly giving him a proud smile.

Suddenly from the door to the library she heard her name being called then the sound of people shushing a person who absolutely had to be her cousin James Potter.

Scorpious had known James for a long while they were friends and in the same house together and unlike Roses parents, James' had no problem with him. However, the blonde had been ignoring his fathers clone since he started yapping at Scorpious to be nice to Rose.

Finally after the 10th round of people trying to shush him Rose stood excusing herself and walked over to James furious.

Hitting him in the arm she almost yelled at him, "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you walk up to me?"

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples she looked up into the eyes of not only her cousin but also her uncle and saw pain and almost tears in his eyes.

"James im sorry whats wrong?"

"He left me" James wiped the tear the fell down his cheek as he spoke.

James was gay, yep she knew that and had no problem with it, he had been dating Marcus for a couple of months now but had wished not to know how far they had gotten in their relationship until she had a grip on what might be going on between them.

"What? Why?" Rose asked completely confused

"He told me he liked someone else and wanted to seperate"

Noticing now he was staring into the Library she looked at him very curiously.

"Who did he say it was James?"

James began to cry as he leaned against Rose.

"Scorpious Malfoy"

Rose then stepped back looking at him shocked.

"Wait say that again.."

_**Hey I know it is kind of slapped together but I hoped you enjoyed it and im thinking about doing other storied to. **_

_**Review Please! - Do it Fearlessly!**_


End file.
